


Love Pains

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Character Death, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Ratings: G, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron ease each other´s pain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Pains

“I have to know,” said Harry concerned, while looking at Ron’s scars. “What did you see when that Brain tried to strangle you?”

“It showed me images of the past,” said Ron with a trembling voice. “Horrible images, you know. You and the body of Cedric in your arms, you being possessed by that bastard, you kissing Cho…”

“Y-you…” stuttered Harry.

“I love you, ok?” mumbled Ron. “I can’t stand seeing you hurt…”

Harry came closer and planted a soft kiss on Ron’s lips.

“No one can hurt me with you around,” said Harry weakly. “You’ll always ease my pain.”


End file.
